WoW story: Vuralyn's Journal
by Goodenuff
Summary: Vuralyn's journal just before he died. I will update ASAP whenever possible. This is after Arthas' attack on Silvermoon. The first few chapters will be a bit before and during the attack.
1. The beginning

Journal of Vuralyn

Prologue

This is the journal of Vuralyn; should anyone find this, please, bring it to my family in Silvermoon. The next couple of pages in this journal will be about my life, the things I've done, my family, thoughts, and hardships I had until the day I died. Read on if you'd like, but please do give this journal to my family, it would be my only request to make me happy in the afterlife. Just to clarify who I am, I'm a male Blood elf, sanguine hair, acid-like eye color, I suppose sanguine-pinkish skin, muscular, long hair, male, and anything else is of no importance. I think. I carry this journal with me everywhere I go in my adventurer's pack and write in it near the end of the day, or during some special time. (dates are made up and possibly not true )

Chapter one: The Scourge attacks

October 10, 1643

Mother has gotten me a journal for my 17'Th birthday. It is my birthday today, and I thought I would write in it for today just because mother has requested it. Father has gotten me something more manly. He has gotten me two real daggers and a bow with some arrows. I think he wants me in the army when I'm 18 and wants me to practice. Anyways, my brother, Thurandil, (pronounced Thur-in-dill. Pretty simple really )is out at Silvermoon learning under the path of the light, so he couldn't attend the party. My sister, Alayvea, (pronounced: Uh-lay-vee-uh) had her present given to her too as well. Not only is it my birthday, but it's hers too. It's kind of strange how it works, but it's not important. Anyways, I'm going to have some of that delicious food, tastes divine!

October 13, 1643

It's been three days since I last wrote in this book, and I've learned a lot with these knives! I'm also good with this bow! It's a standard bow, but I'm not that bad! I have a practice dummy in the forest. Mother doesn't know of it since she doesn't like violence that much, so I never tell her the truth when I go out to practice with these weapons. I plan to be one of Silvermoon's best hunters and be know all across Kalimdor, so I decided to practice. I forgot to mention that father gave sister two daggers as well. She dreams big and wants to be a full-pledged assassin working under Lady Sylvanas. So she was practicing with me. This is what I remember earlier today:

"Vuralyn, you know that I'm not that skilled yet and don't have that much skill with these yet!" Sister yelled at me. "That's why you practice! If you want to be an assassin for Lady Sylvanas, you should start practicing now! That's what I'm doing." I replied to her. We slashed the targets with speed and strength. When I was nearly out of breath, a dragonhawk appeared out of nowhere! I could tell it was hostile, that look in it's eyes and the way it roared at us. Sister screamed and fled into the shadows. I brought out my bow and started shooting my arrows at it. I didn't know if it would help or anything, but it seemed to keep the beast at bay. When I was running out of arrows, sister appeared from the trees and stabbed the beast from behind. That was the end of the thing. I took back my arrows from the corpse, and we headed home. That was enough "practice" for the day.

October 27, 1643

Thurandil came back the day after my last entry. It's not likely that he comes, so I spent lots of time with him. We trained together and with sister too. It felt like old times, we would play and mess around, punched each other when we felt annoyed, and talked about our days and how life has been so far. Tomorrow will be the last day he's here though. Thurandil's teacher said that he and his other trainees have to go down the dead scar and cleanse the area of some of the remaining undead. The mission will end when they reach Tranquillan.

We were talking since it would be the last night we would see each other for a long time. He challenged me to a fight with real weapons, but doing it here would make a huge ruckus that mom wouldn't like, so we told her that we were going to the town for a stroll around.

I left the house with a weird feeling that things were going to change in a bit, but my feelings are usually wrong. A while later on the road, it started giving way to the Dead Scar, a place filled with bones, ash, and corpses. I knew a road down south which could take me to my usual training area where we were going to duel, but going through the dead scar would be faster. Little did I know that the corpses were actually members of the Scourge. The instant I was in the middle of the black road, they sprang to life ready to attack.

I wasn't an untrained fighter, so I brought out my two daggers and taunted these vile creatures. My training had taught me to be fast, and fast I was. I move with such agility that the undead didn't have much chance. Thurandil used his paladin training to his advantage and used his holy smite on the bloodthirsty savages. After destroying a couple of the undead and taking a few scratches, they started fleeing. Little did I know again that they weren't fleeing, but regrouping.

I sat on my behind catching my breath. My throat was dry, sweating all over, and really exhausted. I knew the location of a lake close by and decided to head there. "You did great despite the fact that you self-trained yourself." Thurandil complimented. "Your partially the reason why I'm good and still alive." I replied. We got to the river when suddenly, two giant abominations made of stitches, corpses, and death appeared across the river.

My brother fled back up the dead scar hoping to get to Silvermoon. I hid in a tree top and pulled out my bow in hopes the shadows would hide me and that the abominations weren't that smart to find me. I inspected them and saw that they were geared from head to toe in heavy armor, all four arms armed with battle axes, and were charging straight towards the Sunwell, and towards me.

I suppose they had a good sense of smell since one of them threw a hook at me. I barely dodged and survived with my life from that thing! As I rose to my feet from the ground, I saw something that horrified me to the bone. I saw an army of undead armored with plate armor, and equipped with runeblades. Great, they had brought Death Knights, I knew of them since My father barely survived fighting one. But what scared me most was their leader standing tall behind them. I saw the lich lord Kel' Thuzad, his aura of death and the feeling of Northrend brought to here chilled me.

I knew I stood no chance against that army, so I ran down the river in hopes that I would have a chance of escaping the army of the dead. The last thing I heard was a cold voice saying, "Destroy this city, and leave no survivors!" that was when I felt a sharp pain in my back. I assumed it was an arrows from an archer as I drifted down the lake.

To Be Continued

( Compliments[ or complaints] are appreciated )


	2. Coming to Silvermoon

Vuralyn's Journal: Chapter 2

October 28, 1643

I awoke up in a house the next day. I wondered where I was, so many questions, thoughts, many things came to mind. "Your awake, good." I heard. _Where did that come from, who's there?_ I thought in my mind. I looked to my right towards the door to find a female blood elf standing there. She seemed like a priest. She was slim and taller than me, same acidic eyes like every other blood elf, long silver hair that flowed down her back, and wore white and red robes.

"Where am I, and who are you?" I question her. I didn't have doubt in her since she had brought me here and brought me back to life. I reached for my back to see if there was anything there, but there was nothing.

"That arrow that was stuck to your back was taken out when I saw you floating down the river. To answer your questions in order, your near the West Sanctum, we're just a bit more North from the building. And my name is Varalor, and yours is?" she asked me.

I stood up, trying to regain my balance. I felt like a child learning his first steps, but I stood up, stumbling a bit as I walked to the door. "My names Vuralyn and I have to get out of here. I have to go to Silvermoon and help them fight back the Scourge. If I don't, I fear what will happen to the Sunwell… Anyways, I thank you for your hospitality and all, but I must leave. Goodbye." I told her.

"You aren't going anywhere unless I'm with you! In that condition, you're in no shape to go and fight the undead while you head to Silvermoon. If you do so, you will eventually get swarmed and become one of them…" and she looked away at the thought of that. I suppose she had lost a family member to one of the scourge, and I didn't feel sorry because death is a natural thing and I had nothing to do with it.

"Fine then, you can come along with me. But don't slow me down! I have a family to save and people to help! You should at least be of some use or help me should we get into a fight." I replied. She seemed delighted that I had accepted her request and went upstairs and probably into her bedroom to get her gear. As I left the safety of the house, I looked around me to find that the forest that had once been a great and beautiful place had become a battlefield. Most of the trees were either cut own or burning, there were corpses of both undead and Blood Elf littering the floors, and the sky was red with smoke and ash in the air.

Varalor came outside the doors of her house and looked at my stunned face. "What's wrong? Never seen or been to a battlefield? Or is it that you don't have any guts to step into a group of corpses? Don't worry; my Consecration spell will burn them if the Undead stay down there, it'll burn them to ashes if they're alive.

"No, none of those reasons. It's just that I've never seen these many corpses in one place. It startled me at first glance. But I have important things to do, and I'm not going to let something small get in the way!" I replied. I was a bit scared I have to admit. I didn't know if she was telling the truth about her being a paladin and if these beasts would rise up and attack me like they did yesterday. But I walked onward anyways despite my fears, for I knew that I had to make it to Silvermoon.

As I ventured closer to Silvermoon, the aura of magic was around me. The only thing was, it wasn't as strong as it used to be. It always made me feel stronger inside, but now, it felt like a small spark of flame inside of me. I wondered why, but there was only one way to find out.

I ventured onward, jumping over the remains of trees, looking at the sky and my follower, and my surroundings. When I looked at the floor though, I saw a third shadow, which there were only two of us. I readied my bow as I slowly pulled out an arrow. As I slowed my walk, I turned ever so slowly trying to get a glimpse of my pursuer. When I stopped moving, I turned instantaneously only to find my sister! "Alayvea! You're alive? How did you – "I noticed the look in her eyes, full of emotions. "M – M – Mother and father… they're…." She looked away and started to cry. At that instant, I knew that our parents were dead.

I would've started crying too, but I had other things to think about. I care about my parents, but I had to ask, "Where's Thurandil? Is he alive?"

She replied with "He's in Silvermoon. He's alive, but not well. He's in the hospital wing being healed from the attack. He nearly lost his life defending the gates." She had stopped crying after remembering that he was still alive and still had more family alive.

"Who's this? Is she your sister?" I looked at Varalor and nodded. I was surprised that my siblings had survived, but my parents hadn't. Had they been fighters like us they would've survived. _They were slaughtered, killed without mercy in cold blood, and they must be avenged! _I thought in my mind.

We headed North East at night. We guessed that we would have better chances getting there if we were hidden in the shadows of night. Along the way though, we didn't feel so safe. We saw lots of scourge encampments along the way. At that instant, I sensed that there were dragonhawks inside one of the encampments. I told my accomplices, "Follow me; I know how we can get to Silvermoon faster and without much trouble."

It wasn't hard to find them since they were the only fire breathing beasts in Eversong Woods. At least, that I knew of. We climbed up and hid in trees close to the camp holding the dragonhawks captive. There were three undead guards protecting six dragonhawks.

"What are you crazy? The last time we encountered these things, we were close to dying!" Alayvea snapped at me. She shot me a glance, she looked intimidated and questioning. I suppose that she thought I was crazy and wasn't thinking straight, but I was. I told Alayvea and Varalor my plan.

"I know that sis, but trust me on this." She glared at me as if she didn't trust me on this plan, I was mostly right, but I suppose she didn't feel safe about this plan. "I'm going to see if I can tame that one right there," I said as I pointed to the biggest one of the six, "hopefully I won't get eaten. But first, we must eliminate those guards. I'll shoot three arcane arrows at them; hopefully they disintegrate, and get on the beast. You two will keep a watching eye and make sure no one comes to see me trying to escape. Alright?" They nodded in agreement, but sister still looked scared.

Alayvea and I jumped down from our roost without making a sound. She was going to blend in with the shadows and make sure no one got close to me, or she would assassinate them without mercy. I shot three arcane arrows at the guards' helmets. I thought I would hear metal tapping against metal or my shot wouldn't get through, but it just so happened that they didn't happen! The instant they touched them, the undead disintegrated into dust. I slowly approached the giant beasts hoping they wouldn't chew my head off or scorch me with their hot fires.

I slowly rose up to the biggest of the group. I got close to it, when I heard a *snap!* I jumped onto the beast as it turned around to see what the source of the sound was. I was able to see the magnificent illustrations on these beasts. There were ancient Blood Elf signs on their backs in gold and glittered. I then snapped back to reality and held onto whatever I could with all my might. After a while of twisting and turning, it stopped its efforts to knock me off. I suppose that means it's mine.

I gestured my fellow fighters over. Alayvea timidly approached one of the small ones, hoping it wouldn't rip her hair or burn her clothes, but it didn't. Varalor destroyed the restraints holding the beasts down and got on one of the big, yet smaller than mine, dragonhawk. We rose off into the air without much notice.

I told my sister and Varalor to head to Silvermoon and that I would be there in a while. We took separate paths as I flew North West. I came up to an area covered in smoke, which I knew was my small village. I landed and dismounted in front of my house and entered the intact but un-sturdy house.

I searched my room for my leather armor made of lynx pelts. I didn't know if I should check my parents' room, but did anyways, there must've been a reason that he gave four daggers and a bow to his children, and it was always locked and secured when he left, and was restricted to us at all times. I entered the room slowly. I didn't see much as I entered the room, just a normal bed, some pictures, and a wardrobe. I slowly walked toward the wardrobe and reached for it, but when my hand got close, there seemed to be an invisible barrier protecting it!

I hovered my hand over the wardrobe and skimmed the invisible wall. I didn't know what to do, so I stood back and just walked away content with what I had found. When I was just about to reach for the door knob of the door, the floor gave way to a trap! The thing was, it wasn't a trap. It was just an underground room that my parents had hidden! What I saw in here surprised me. There were two sides of the room; one was for mom and the other for dad. There was an armor stand, a treasure chest, a weapon case, and in the center of the room, there were items that amazed me the most! I walked up to the pedestal holding the glass cases containing family heirloom weapons and armor with great honor and respect.

I put on the dragon scale covered chest piece since it suited me more than Alayvea, took two of dad's red swords, and my great uncles bow made of bones. I also took along with me the heavy looking yet light holy armor, the mace that goes with it and the shield as well for Thurandil. I almost forgot that sister fought as well, so I took the shadowcraft armor that my mother had been working on and two daggers. It was a bit heavy, but not heavy enough to weigh me down and stop me from getting these to my siblings!

I mounted my dragonhawk and rose off from the ground with my bags of armor hanging on its sides. I flew to the East towards Silvermoon and a little North just incase the outer gates were close to being breached. I flew for a while, and landed inside the great capital of the Blood Elves, Silvermoon! The city looked magnificent, with its cobblestones and arcane aura and intricate designs. But the only thing that didn't make it look great was the fact that the place was rushed with people! There were people running here and there, guards trying to run to the front gate to stop the Scourge invasion, arcane giants patrolling the streets, and fighters trying to either find a place to hide or place to help defend. I saw more then just Blood Elves, I saw Taurens, Trolls, orcs, and forsaken. At first glance, I thought they were part of the scourge, but when I saw the Silvermoon tabard they wore, it showed that they were part of the Horde.

I walked the streets to where people were being hospitalized. It was a far walk to the Court of the Sun. I almost got lost due to the number of people and how big and grand Silvermoon was. When I reached there, I was surprised to see that there were only a few people that needed healing. There were about 50 people. I thought there would be about 100 people, but it seemed that the Scourge were weak and couldn't beat the might of the Horde! I walked around trying to find Thurandil who I had longed to see. I bumped into Alayvea along the way. "Thurandil is this way, come on!" she said

She led me up a flight of stairs, next to a fountain, and turned a sharp right. Brother was sitting there like a bum, crunched up in a ball with his head resting on his knees. I didn't know if he was hurt or well, so I examined him. He didn't seem hurt or anything, just probably something mental. "Hey bro, I got a present from mom and dad. It's an heirloom." And I gave him the sturdy and light armor.

"Thanks Vuralyn." And he equipped the armor. It looked good on him; the golden armor looked like the color of his hair. He put on his helmet and said, "I have to go and defend the city. You never know when someone could die or get hurt out there."

"Wait! I'm coming with you!" retorted Alayvea. "Have this first sis." And I gave here the shadowcraft gear that mom had worked on. "It's a little bit unfinished, but I'm sure mom would have liked to see you wear it. She started on it, and I'm sure she wants you to add the finishing touches to it." I claimed. She put on the armor and looked like a true rouge, with the cowl covering her face and in dark armor.

"Hello, sir? Do you have a moment?" I heard from behind me. I turned around to find Sylvanas Windrunner! "Umm, yes I do, why?" I replied. I was amazed that Sylvanas would talk to me! She's one of Silvermoon's ranger-generals!

"I was wondering, because I would like to talk to you. Do you mind being one of my rangers? I have seen your talents. You have tamed a dragonhawk, and rode it without learning to ride a normal mount, I see that bow of yours, made of bones, stylish, and probably took lots of days hunting, and I see determination and anger in your eyes. Qualities and achievements that make a good ranger. The only thing that's left, is your decision. It's up to you if you want to be one. But I warn you, when you join, there is no turning back, and you stand your ground and don't stop fighting until your dying breath!"

To be continued…

(I say again, comments and complaints are appreciated, it will make my story better for you to read. Ideas are appreciated as well, just send me it through the inbox)


	3. The fight at Silvermoon

Ch. 3

"You're answer must be swift hunter, for we have not much time!" she told me. "It would be an honor to join and serve for my people, Lady Windrunner, - " I was cut off as many giant abominations came hurling over the gates, some landing in the fountain, instantly causing the teal water's hue to become a swampish green. "No time for answers, we shall find out you're true potential in combat!" Said Lady Windrunner.

I took my bow in hand and started firing away at the giant patches of dead flesh. They seemed resilient to my arrows since they didn't seem to react much to the arrows being stuck deep inside of them. "Get the death knights and necromancers! If we can reduce their numbers by atleast the slightest, we'll be giving ourselves the upper hand!" commanded Lady Windrunner. I did as I was told and scanned the crowd for death knights and necromancers and started shooting arrows in their direction.

It was easy for me to locate the death knights, they were distinguishable from the bone covered skeletons and the ghouls because the texture of the armor looked foreign and hard as rock. Their eyes were covered by a ghastly hue of teal, armor spiked in many areas that would hurt a lot if merely touched, mounted on steeds of death themselves, but the thing that I found them easily was the sword. The sword was a door to death himself with a gassy turquoise hue covering the blade. It must've been made elsewhere, because it didn't seem like any material made around these parts.

"Fall back to the citadel! We'll have better chances up there!" commanded Lady Windrunner. Many stayed their ground to do what they could while many of us fell back to the citadel, quickly being overrun by the un-ending forces of undead. I shot my arrows at many of the undead beings, slowing many down, killing few, and stunning some.

Everything else was a blur; it all went by so quickly after we retreated back to the citadel. The main thing that I remember is a mage by the name of Quel' Thalas came to aid us in our struggle. "Warriors! Retreat through this portal! Live to fight and see another day! We shall take back this city for our own soon!" I saw many go into the portal, and some stayed again not learning from the mistakes of those who died earlier by doing that very thing.

Then, Lady Windrunner yelled for her group of rangers to charge and attack the mob of undead head on. I thought it was idiotic then, I still do now. I don't know why she would ever do such a thing, because what happened next ruined any chances of me becoming an official ranger.

She and her fellow rangers charge head-first into the army. They were skillful with their blades in hand to say the least, but still an idiotic attempt to try and pull. I watched, stunned, at the sight as they slaughtered many undead with just their swords. It was a spectacular sight indeed, but it only lasted for so little as Lady Windrunner and her group were overrun by the undead as any other of our kin. The next thing that happened made me want to stay and fight, but I couldn't as I was dragged into the portal by my sister and brother.

"Rise Windrunner, and fight for me and against your own kin!" The Lich King had arrived on his mount, Invincible, making any living thing at the time feel like they were going to freeze. He had this aura around him that practically made you 40 degrees colder and made you wish you weren't there.

He raised Lady Windrunner from the dead as her corpse lay lifeless on the ground. Her corpse was resilient, I can tell because she wasn't a ghoul like any other undead. She was a banshee; chains bound her to the Lich King as her spectral form floated around him. "Obey my command, Banshee Queen, and massacre your kin!" The Lich King demanded. She shrieked in either anger or sadness, I couldn't tell. I was then sucked into the portal by my siblings as I saw Lady Windrunner shriek her deafening shriek.

(At the Sunwell Plateu by taking the portal)

The idea of just "walking" through a portal isn't really what happens. Truth be told, your body is broken down and then relocated to the area that the portal is taking you to. Many things could go wrong with it, but heck, I'm a hunter and I wouldn't know much about it. I just know some of that from what my brother has told me. The pain part though, is experience. It hurts… a lot!

I gasped as I landed on the cobblestone floor. I looked around me to observe my surroundings. The High Elf buildings here weren't destroyed, nothing looked damaged, and everything looked okay. At first I thought I had gone back in time and back in Eversong Woods, but it wasn't. I could see Ocean to the north easiest, and some to the south, and hard to see on West and North. I was on an island.

"Hurry and guard this area! I don't know how much longer it'll take before undead come in and start fighting us here!" yelled a commander. I could hear many high elves running about finding barricades for the portal. From what I could analyze, Quel' Thalas was going to hold the portal from the other side and come in on this side once he could get as many people he could to this side. I assumed that we were setting up incase some got behind his lines and decided to go through the portal.

It felt like hours just waiting for Quel' Thalas to step through that portal. High Elves came running in, some back through the portal to lend whatever steel or magic they could. Me and my siblings stayed on this side though, fearing we would separate if we went through. I didn't know how long the line of defense was going to stay strong, so I did whatever I could to give me an upper edge like making more arrows, sharpening my blade, getting any enchants I could, etc. my siblings and I went to take refuge in a building not too far from the portal with some others.

"Quel' Thalas has told me that he will be here shortly! He also said to hold strong and steady here incase any undead came through!" said a messenger. "Alayvea, stay here, I'm going to go check on the portal. I'll be quick, promise. Thurandil, tag along if you'd like, but know that you're life will be at risk." I could see some battle scars on him from the stand at the citadel at Silvermoon. Alayvea had few minimal scratches on her.

I got there and inspected the portal for a few minutes. I don't know if it's just me, but bad things always happen around ME! Cause when I stood there and was about to take my leave, an army of undead came charging through! I instantly pulled out my swords and started rushing into the fray of many undead. I saw Varalor fighting there as well, probably since she was a trained paladin.

An undead came charging up to me, so I ducked and shoved it above my head with both arms into it's guts, using the momentum of it's speed to launch it over. I then stabbed my sword into the spine of a ghoul, kicking it away from me making it flip over. (1) I decapitated another undead. Then every undead was scorched red and turned to ashes as Quel' Thalas with some other High Elves arrived through the portal.

As he stepped through the portal, it closed and he announce, "Fellow High Elves! We shall make our stand here should the undead army come! I know what they seek! We shall keep it safe from the grasp of the Lich King! If we can, then all Azeroth will know who is truly the strongest! If not, then we shall have died an honorable death and will be known in history to have fought and stood against the undead army! Let it be known, that we were the ones who stood against them! Not the trolls, nor ogres, nor orcs, but us! For the High Elves!" I heard woops and cheers after he was done.

I left after he had said that motivational speech. I knew he meant that we were going to die at the next battle. I don't know if anyone else knew they would, or if anyone else thought of it, but I knew. "Sup Vuralyn? How're things going? Meet your siblings and kill every undead ya could?" Varalor said as she surprise jumped me. The weight of her armor nearly made me lose my balance; I don't know how she kept it on! "Yeah, pretty much all of what you said was what I did. It's been okay so far, but so many have died!" I told her.

"True, but still, we're doing it for the greater good. Besides, if they destroy the Sunwell we're done for! We HAVE to keep it up and running or we're doomed! You know that as much as I do." She told me. I nodded my head to show her I knew, and told her I had to go back to check on what there was. She waved me goodbye and told me she was hanging out at the docks. I went to the blacksmith to repair my weapons and see if there was anything I could do there.


End file.
